kickbuttowskifandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Kendall perkins 12
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Kick buttowski medio doble de riesgo Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Kendall Perkins. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Grosoemanuel (Discusión) 05:45 17 ene 2011 edita mas oye soy matitoe el que parece que es el unico que edita te pido que edites todo lo que puedas para que no me aburra editando quiero conpetencia ademas que le escribi a a grosoenmanuel que ya lo pase y comenzara a editar a si que te va a costar solo pido que edites mucho mas. ¡Editemos¡ Respuesta Oye no se si crear capitulos aunque bueno busca los capitulos y yo los edito pero solo quiero que busces crees paginas para editar y ver quien es mejor editor saludos Matitoe que es superior que el fundador en editaciones. Supere las 200 ediciones Hola me siento feliz ya que supere las 200 ediciones y a Lex-ph el creador sinceramente no creo que nadie me supere ni tu ni Lex-ph ni Grosoenmanuel pero Lex-ph ya sabe y Grosoenmanuel tambien lo sabe a si que estaremos invadidos de ediciones. Creo que eres un oponente digno Debo admitir que creo que me alcanzaras editas muy rapido te felicito. Matitoe Ya 100 ediciones mas episodios Te felicito por tus 100 ediciones crea los episodios y editare los episodios. !A desarrollar la wiki! Hola soy Matitoe quiero que crees los capitulos para desarrolar la wiki ya soy administrador y Csuarezllosa medio el permiso de desarrollar la wiki pero no soy muy capaz asi que tengo un plan: crea los capitulos y los editaremos para desarrollar la wiki editaremos tanto que te asignaran ser administrador pero debes pedirselo a Csuarezllosa para ser administrador debes a ver editado al menos unas 150 veces para ser administrador. MATITOE. ¿Caballo o becerro? Respuesta: Es que Billy stump en su mente pasa esto:"Un caballo se lo lleva pero le dice a Kick que un becerro se lo habia llevado" y hay termina esta discusion de: Matitoe el nuevo Administrador de la wiki. ¿Editas otra wiki? ¿Editas otra wiki? Es que quiero saberlo has estado muy inactivo y por eso te pregunto yo si edito otra ¿tu tambien editas otra wiki ?. Atte Matitoe 06:05 6 feb 2011 (UTC) ¿Y cuando los capitulos? Me pregunto cuando aras kos capitulos para editarlos yo los podria crear pero tengo muchos errores ortograficos. TE PIDO AYUDA yo soy diego te pido ayuda para hacer wikia de el escuadron de superheroe o que si conoce a alguien que le guste mucho este show dile que me ayude por favor att ben alien supremo 001 que series t e gustan quiero ayudar a las otras wikias me puedes ayudar son bob esponja ben 10 disney escuadron de superheroes par de reyes pokemon star wars el chavo animado Tengo un problema Es que tengo un problema de redes de internet en mi casa pero lo arreglamos podria pasar de nuevo y te alerto ahora. Ademas ben 10 supremo iso una creacion en Kid vs Kat wiki que decia que esta wiki era mejor que todas inmediatamente lo borraron pero decia que pedia ayuda a muchas wikis me dejo un mensaje tambien si tu quieres hazle caso pero yo no. Atte Matitoe 06:05 6 feb 2011 (UTC) ¿Estas retirad@? Es que hace mucho que no editas si no respondes el mensaje estas retirada. Atte Matitoe 17:42 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Me preparare Me preparare para el 1 episodio en la wiki. Atte Matitoe 22:37 9 feb 2011 (UTC) Parece que estuvieramos en una guerra de ediciones constatemente. El punto es que debemos Crear las paginas restantes. Atte Matitoe 23:34 23 feb 2011 (UTC) bueno las diferencias son: que puedes borrar, proteger paginas de usuarios, bloquear usuarios vandalos entre otras cosas ventajosas. Debes mejorar los rrores ortograficos si vas a ser administradira. Hola Kendall perkins 12 Si te voy a ayudar a corregir articulos. Si a mi tambien me estraña que matitoe no editen en esta wiki ni tampoco en otras que lo eh visto. Atte Fiona2011 00:25 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Matitoe Hola he regresado. Atte Matitoe 22:21 16 mar 2011 (UTC) Si quieres ser Administrador(a) preguntaselo al Usuario:Csuarezllosa el me nombro a mi. Atte Matitoe 17:31 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Administrador Hola, Kendall, aquí no tengo nada que ver, tienes que pedir la administración al burócrata Lex-ph.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 04:36 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Primero deberias saber quienes son los administradores del wiki Csuarezllosa no tiene ningun cargo pero bueno tienes una semana para conocerlos ya que a uno lo quitare como administrador te dare el puesto si los llegas a conocer y sigue colaborando no es una tarea dificil o si?Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 20:52 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Cree todos los EPISODIOS Hola te aviso que e creado todos los episodios para la wiki solo que no les puse mucha informacion asi que te pido que me ayudes a editarlos. Atte Matitoe 18:48 25 mar 2011 (UTC) hola Me puedes ayudar con par de reyes que ya la saben algunos y con ice age o chowdertv si te gusta soy ben alien supremo 001 22:38 1 abr 2011 (UTC) hola me ayudas editar i te invito a mi wiki que conoce fiona 2011 y matitoe ben alien supremo 001 00:58 17 abr 2011 (UTC) hola eres una buena usario la mejor quiero que me ayudes a esta wikis http://es.myspace.wikia.com que es de par de reyes http://es.chowdertv.wikia.com http://es.iceage.wikia.com http://es.nickeloeon.wikia.com por favor MENSAJEAME 22:24 25 abr 2011 (UTC) hola bueno no impotar pero ice age es de era de hielo , ayudane en la wiki , eres una muy buena usaria deberia ser administradora Ben alien supremo 001 21:24 28 abr 2011 (UTC) He vuelto Hola soy Matitoe e vuelto a la wiki .Matitoe 01:35 30 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿Inactiva? Hola ya desde hace varios meses que no he editas bueno eso era todo ojalá que vuelvas. Matitoe 19:13 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Has vuelto!!! Hola buenos días que bueno que has vuelto!!! Atte Matitoe 19:06 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Facebook Oye actualmente todos los impulsores de esta wiki (usuarios) estan conectados y agregados en Facebook me puedes dar el tuyo para que nos contactemos más facilmente. Atte Matitoe 14:44 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Banck 2 03:57 25 feb 2012 (UTC)Banck 2 Hola Hola Kendall perkins 12, soy nuevo en la wiki, voy a mejorar la wiki. hola como estas, te preguntaria quien es el fundador del wiki Welcome Again Bienvenida de nuevo Saludos Gracias por volver, la wiki ha cambiado en ciertos aspectos: Nuevos Administradores: * Javier Fernando Alfaro Castillo. Comunidad: *Anuncios en la portada *Blogs 3 maximo *Preguntas Nuevo: Nuestro sistema de HTML en la Portada esta mucho mejor. Clickeame. LOL ---- MIS MAS SINCEROS SALUDOS --Matitoe 19:46 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola. OMG ¿Reviviste? :O FlameDarkKIng (discusión) 04:15 23 abr 2016 (UTC) Rebienvenida :) Rebienvenida, y pásalo bien. Cualquier cosa, no dudes en contactarme. Matitoe (discusión) 04:33 3 jul 2016 (UTC)